


Suit

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Erections, M/M, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na žádost tearmeopenpourmeout - John dostane nový oblek a trochu jinak si učeše vlasy (jako obrázek Martina ve Fargu - na předávání cen) a Sherlockův mozek se zasekne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888830) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



„Seš si jistý, že mi to padne?" uslyší za sebou. Už tak otrávený, že je donucen jít na mátinu párty (a to máti, Mycroftem a Johnem, nikým míň), se otočí s odpovědí na jazyku, jen aby zmrznul na místě. John, jeho John, svetrový a džínový John, vypadá naprosto dekadentně v černém trojdílném obleku a s vlasy ulíznutými vzad.

„Sherlocku?"

Nepatrně rozšíří svůj postoj, aby ulevil náhlému tlaku v oblasti rozkroku.

„Ano, padne ti dobře, Johne. Tak pojďme."

Jestli jeho matka bude trvat na jeho tanci s jeho spolubydlícim, není si jistý, co se stane. Obzvláště, jestli jeho erekce nesleze dolů.


End file.
